coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4114 (25th December 1996)
Plot Don is overcome with smoke in the garage, his head falls against the horn and the noise wakes the Street up. Martin and Kevin investigate and find Don. They take him into No.8 and resuscitate him. Jack lays into Vera for allowing Alec behind his bar and fears he wants his empire back. He accuses Vera of encouraging Alec and demands to know what they got up to. Vera is thrilled by his jealousy. Don comes round and refuses to let Martin take him to hospital. He rows with Martin for stopping him from killing himself. Gail can't understand why Don would want to kill himself but he tells her he's lost everything and there's no point in him living any more. She tells him to pull himself together; she always thought he had guts. Percy entertains Maud and Maureen on Christmas Day. Maureen is bored rigid. Don stays with the Platts for Christmas dinner, much to Audrey's annoyance. Jack refuses to talk to Vera. When Alec comes into the Rovers for a drink, Jack accuses him of being after the pub and Vera. Vera enjoys flirting with Alec to wind Jack up. Martin refuses to let Don out of his sight. Audrey tells Gail she thinks Don stage-managed his suicide attempt so he'd be found and everyone would make a fuss of him. Maureen calls on Curly and they open a bottle of wine together, comforting each other over Reg and Raquel. Vera tells Jack it's obvious he's grumpy because he's frustrated. She traps him in the living room and tells him he's the only man who turns her on. He pleads with her to leave him alone as he's an invalid but she promises to be gentle with him. Curly and Maureen tell each other how much they like each other and start kissing. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *MVB Motors Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: There is no Christmas cheer for Don. Vera, having missed Jack while he was in hospital, wants to give him his present. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,320,000 viewers (30th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1996 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD